1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spindle motors are widely used in electronic products such as computer CD drives that require high-precision rotations. Despite its small size, the spindle motor allows high-speed rotations and precision control, as well as low power consumption, and because of these benefits, the use of the spindle motor is expected to increase continuously.
A typical spindle motor includes a rotor and a stator, which supports the rotational movement of the rotor.
A spindle motor according to the related art may be structured to have the rotor rotatably supported on the stator that includes a housing coupled to a base plate by way of caulking.
The manufacture of the spindle motor may include processing the housing with high-strength brass in order to accurately align the centers of the stator and the rotor. This, however, may be one of the factors that increase costs.
Also, the operation of coupling the housing to the base plate by caulking the lower surface of the housing can entail inconvenient processes. In addition, there is a risk of misalignment between the centers of the stator and the rotor occurring during the caulking process.
To resolve these drawbacks, a structure of inserting a cup-shaped housing into the base plate has been proposed, with the shaft of the rotor inserted in the cup-shaped housing. In this arrangement, however, the shaft may be subject to tilting, when the housing coupled to the base plate is tilted. Also, the sizing operation, for modifying the inner diameter of a bearing fitted into the housing, can be more difficult.